


Stay This Time

by trixierose



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixierose/pseuds/trixierose
Summary: Josie is a famous singer, her loving girlfriend Hope is an incredible artist and her very talented sister is a famous fashion designer. Josie’s life is perfect until a woman starts getting Josie’s feelings confused and she’s not the only one.PS: there will be more relationships with other characters like Jed, Rafael, Alyssa etc.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At The Hultan Hotel, New York, 3:20am

Josie starts getting ready to go to sleep. She leaves the bathroom after brushing her teeth, taking off her makeup and getting her pajama on. She lays in bed and takes a deep breath. She’s incredibly tired. As she closes her eyes she hears her phone ringing. She answers with a sleepy voice to the facetime call.

“Hey. Did something happen?”  
With a loud and very much awake voice, Lizzie says.  
“YES! You didn’t call me after the show, and I wanted to let you know that you did amazing. I watched the live on YouTube of course! Your voice is always so good Jo.”  
As tired Josie is, she couldn’t help it to give her sister a smile.  
“Thanks Lizzie. How is the design of that dress you were struggling with?”  
Lizzie quickly answers.  
“Don’t worry, it’s done and it’s beautiful.  
Josie smiles, but Lizzie quickly asks another question.  
“Have you talked to Hope yet?”  
Josie smiles, thinking about her girlfriend.  
“Yes, I already texted her before she went to the plane. She said that France was great and that she sold tons of paintings. She’ll be here in the morning.”  
“Ok, call me tomorrow night or I’ll call you. Love you.”  
Josie smiled.  
“Love you too.”

At The Hultan Hotel, New York, 8:10am

Josie wakes up, the alarm seems louder than the usual, Josie almost breaks it but eventually she gets up and gets ready.

Josie leaves the hotel room and goes to the hotel bar. It´s pretty empty, only two customers and some workers. She sits and asks for a bottle of water. She looks around the bar, a customer gets her attention, a woman with dark hair, talking very angrily at someone on her phone. Josie tries to hear it, curious of why she would be so angry at…. Josie checks her phone to look at the time… 8:25am. 

“I told her to check the numbers yesterday! It’s her job!”  
Her face expressions look angrier each second the other person talks.  
“Well maybe if she didn’t spend so much time trying to look pretty the whole day fixing her hair and her whole makeup she wouldn’t have forgot.”  
Josie chuckles silently at what the girl said, as she looks away, but quickly looks again at her.  
“I don’t care if she’s sorry for making the same mistake, like I mentioned, this wasn’t the first time and I have better AND prettier people wanting her job. Fire her. It’s your job.”  
After the other person replied the woman lets out a little laugh.  
“Oh my god… Yes I’m laughing at this. Rafael I don’t care she’s your girlfriend. You could be married to her and have five kids, I would still tell you to fire her. When I get there I hope her desk is clean and she’s out.”  
As the girl turns off the phone she looks at Josie, but Josie quickly looks away and drinks her water. The woman gets up and sits next to Josie. Josie quickly looks at her confused, she can’t help to ignore how the woman is incredibly beautiful, her black suit looked perfect with her red heals.  
“I saw you staring at me while I was making that call, you smiled. I would like to know what was so funny miss…”  
Josie was still processing everything.  
“Josette- Josie.”  
The woman chuckled.  
“Can you tell me what was so funny?”  
Josie paused. She didn’t know how to reply.  
“I-“  
Josie smiles, trying to look calm.  
“I found the way you talked about the worker not doing things right funny, and the fact that her boyfriend is the one firing her is even funnier.”  
The woman was looking at Josie with a serious face.  
“Well I think of myself as a funny woman…”  
They both stay silent for 2 seconds until they both laugh together. After that Josie smiled and asked, still giggling.  
“I mean is the worker really that bad?”  
The girl smiled as she answered Josie’s question.  
“She did made me loose a million today so I would say yes.”  
Josie looks at her, shocked, with her eyes open widely, and shouts.  
“ONE MIL-“  
The girl covers her mouth before she could finish.  
“No one needs to know Miss JosetteJosie. Oh sorry, just Josie.”  
Josie knew the girl was making fun of her, they both smile. Josie was about to say something when she feels a hand on her knee.  
“Well it was nice to meet you Miss Josie, but I have to find someone to have that lady’s job”  
Josie nods and giggles and the girls get up. Josie looks at her leaving she remembers.  
“Wait-“  
Josie says as she gets up and looks at her turning around next to the door.  
“I forgot to ask your name… Miss…”  
“Penelope Park.”  
As she leaves the hotel Josie sits and looks at the bar, a bartender goes to her really fast.  
“I never saw Miss Park laughing with someone like that.”  
Josie smiles confused.  
“Does she come here that often?”  
The bartender smiles at how innocent Josie is.  
“Miss, she lives here, she owns the Hotel.”  
The bartender chuckles and goes to another person. Josie looks at the glass door where she can still see the girl getting inside her limousine, surprised. As her limo leaves, another arrives and as the door opens she realizes it’s her girlfriend and finishes her glass of water.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tiny Cake, New York 11:20AM

“Jo, you didn’t have to wait for me to get here to eat breakfast.” – Hope says smiling at Josie.  
“I know, but with you it feels… better.” – Josie said smiling back at her.  
Hope holds Josie’s hand, that’s on the table. A few minutes later their food arrives and as they start eating Hope looks at Josie, Josie looks at her at the exact same time. Josie could feel that Hope wanted to say something by the awkward silence and staring.  
“Hope…”  
Hope looks at her, lost in her thoughts.  
“Just say or ask what you want to ask me.” Josie says smiling.  
Hope sighs. “I know you don’t like going to parties or events because of- … the accident-“  
Josie’s looks down a bit. “They just cause problems.”  
“But this event is important. All the important painters in the country will be there, and we can take an escort, usually they take their partner... I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, it’s my first year getting invited, but I understand if you don’t want-“  
“I’ll go.” Josie says as she hold Hopes hand. “It’s important to you, then it’s important to me.” Josie feels like Hope was about to add something about the accident. “The accident, was two years ago, there’s nothing to be scared of anymore, you taught me to be strong.” Josie says as she gives a smile to Hope.  
“I could't ask for a better girlfriend.” Hope says smiling.

Meanwhile at the Hultons Hotels Center.

"Come in"  
"Miss Park, the dress for the event friday just arrived."  
"Send it to my house so I can try it when I get home."  
“Ok Miss Park.“  
“and Jed?”  
“Yes Miss Park.”  
“We have known each other for three years now, you can call me Penelope. Miss Park is only in front of my clients.” Penelope smirks.   
“Yes Miss- Sorry. Yes Penelope.”  
Penelope smiles as Jed leaves.  
“Miss Park…” She says out loud chuckling as she grabs her phone to make a call.  
“Hey! I’m sorry to bother you, but can you do the interviews for me? You know what I like in a worker and you’re nicer than me… I’ll get someone to do the task I asked you to do today and I’ll give you some extra money.”  
“Yes everything is fine Kaleb. I just have things to do that are urgent. Thank you.” She turns off her phone.  
Penelope opens her system that controls every Hulton Hotel around the world, takes a sip of water and types a name. After half an hour she finds what she was looking for. “Only Josie at the New York Hultan Hotel is…” She presses enter. “Josie Forbes.”  
Penelope quickly takes her research to Google and reads out loud. “Josie Forbes, singer... blablabla...blew up last year with her song “Stepping Into The Light” …hmmm, interesting …” She says, she clicks to hear it.  
As Penelope heard one song she couldn’t stop listening, eventually it was time for her to go home so gets ready to leave.

At Hulton Hotel, New York 9:04PM

Josie and Hope walk inside the hotel, holding hands, after spending almost the whole day trying out dresses for the event.  
“That red one looked so good on you.” Josie said as Hope walks inside the hotel room.  
“I know but it wouldn’t …”  
Hope was still talking but Josie was paying attention to the elevator, it's transparent so she could see Penelope inside it. She was looking at her phone, but as she the elevator stops at her floor Penelope looks up and they’re eyes meet. Penelope softly smiles at her, and Josie smiles back as she walks in her room and the elevator door closes.  
“… so yeah, maybe tomorrow we’ll find the perfect one for us.”  
Josie smiles at Hope and goes to the bathroom. Hope follows her inside.  
“Hey, are you taking a shower?” Hope says with a soft voice.  
“Yeah.” Josie says as she nods.  
“Ok, then I’ll go take a quick nap, wake me up when you're done so I can take one too ok?”  
“Ok” Josie says as she nods and gives Hope a kiss, Hope quickly places her arms around Josie’s waist as Josie holds Hope’s face with both of her hands. They smile and Hope goes take a nap as Josie goes take a shower.

Meanwhile at the Reception of the Hotel 

“What´s my room again?”  
“490, Miss….”  
As the receptionist checks the name in the computer.  
“Elizabeth Forbes, but you can call me Lizzie Miss receptionist.”  
“I’m Rita”  
“Whatever… Have a good night.” Lizzie says as she leaves to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter its the event and if its not on that one, its the next one, we will see a new relationship.  
> also that chapter might take a while because I'm on holidays and I wont have a lot of time to write.


End file.
